


(me & you) if i woke up next to you

by guitarashton



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Pining, bc apparently i write that best, lots of cute boy kisses, luke really likes ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarashton/pseuds/guitarashton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke likes Ashton. Like a lot. Ashton is aware of this. Stuff happens. Title from 'I'm Like A Lawyer With The Way I'm Always Trying To Get You Off (Me & You)' by Fall Out Boy</p>
            </blockquote>





	(me & you) if i woke up next to you

“Movie night Lukey Boy!” Ashton exclaimed, bursting into their shared room, clutching two dvds in his hands.

“Cal and Mikey went out like an hour ago, they feel that getting drunk the night before we have to do a morning show is a good thing.” Luke said, swinging his body around from lying down to sitting on the side of his bed.

“You know Mikey can hold his alcohol and we can wake Calum up extra early, give him lots of aspirin.”

“So, just you and me?” Luke asked.

“Yep. So, I have two choices, Finding Nemo, _or_ Paranormal Activity 3.”

“How did the video store guy look at you when you left with those two together?” Luke teased, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

“Probably something along the lines of, 'Well, he's not getting laid tonight!'” Ashton replied. Luke laughed in response. “In my defence, I thought we could watch Paranormal Activity 3 first but then we would _have_ to watch Finding Nemo because you know I hate scary movies.”

“If you hate them why did you bring Paranormal Activity 3 anyway?” Luke asked.”

“Because I know you basically get off on having the shit scared out of you.” Ashton said. “Now move over, you know I always take the right side.”

“No.” Luke replied, lying down on the right side. “I'm through living in this dictatorship. I'm standing up for the people.”

“Shut up, you know I can move you if I need to. That or I'll just lie on top of you so I can watch the TV, either way works for me.”

Letting out an over-exaggerated sigh, Luke rolled over, almost falling off the bed, catching himself just in time.

“Right, now stay there while I put the DVD in okay, no moving.” Ashton went over to the hotel TV, taking a while before he figured out how to turn the DVD player on and the TV onto the right channel so it would play. Hearing Luke laugh behind him, he flung Finding Nemo at Luke, narrowly missing as Luke rolled out of the way.

“Assault! I'm calling my lawyer.” he shouted.

“Of course, now move.” Ashton said before flopping on the bed next to Luke, as the DVD started to play.

Luke had seen Paranormal Activity 3 a few weeks before but he didn’t have the heart to tell Ashton that when he came in, all smiles and dimples and bright eyes. It was terrible. Possibly the worst of all the series so far, but if Ashton was prepared to watch a scary movie for Luke, he was prepared to watch a crappy one for Ashton. The result of this, however, was that Luke spent pretty much all of the movie looking at Ashton. The way his hair fell, sometimes slightly over his face when he ducked his head down during a 'scary' part. Or the way his arms curved, proving that Ashton was pretty much just muscle. And the dip in his back, leading Luke's gaze down, past his ass (not without a lingering look), and along his perfectly toned legs. Luke knew he was in love with Ashton. He felt everything the movies told him he should feel. He'd never been in love with anyone else and he never wanted to be. Ashton was the one. His one. He knew what he felt, but Ashton didn't. Ashton was aware Luke liked him (Luke hadn't told him about the love part yet), because Luke had told him. It was during one of their many cuddle sessions in a hotel room after they played a show. Although Luke was bigger, Ashton liked when Luke was the little spoon, and Luke did whatever Ashton wanted. Ashton's head was millimetres away from Luke's neck, gently breathing onto it regularly, making Luke shiver every time. It seemed like the perfect time.

****

“I really like you.” Luke said, shuffling round so he could face Ashton.

“I really like you too.” Ashton replied sleepily. “You're like my best friend dude, of course I like you.” There was a tangible silence, where Luke stared pointedly at him, before realisation slowly dawned on Ashton's face. They locked eyes and Luke placed his hand softly on the side of Ashton's face, rubbing his thumb over Ashton's cheek, before slowly inching closer and connecting his lips to Ashton's.

It was the best kiss Luke's ever had. He'd only kissed girls before, so it was completely different to anything he'd ever experienced. After a few seconds of shock, Ashton responded, pushing them back to the place they were before. _This is it,_ Luke thought. _That moment. Ashton likes me back_. And for those 8-10 seconds, Luke was in complete bliss. But then Ashton pulled away. Luke whimpered and chased Ashton's lips, but he sat up and faced away from Luke.

“Why'd you stop?” Luke asked, still slightly dazed.

“I can't... do this.” Ashton muttered. “I can't.”

Luke sat up as well. “Why can't you?”

Ashton turned to face him. “I'm...I'm not...”

“Gay?” Luke cut off. “Because you sure as hell seemed to be about five seconds ago when you were kissing me.”

“Luke look,” Ashton began, taking Luke's hands in his own. “We're friends, right?” He waited for a response, but Luke gave him none, focusing all of his energy into not breaking down in front of Ashton. “We are. We're basically brothers. And I love you, just, not like that.” Luke bit his lip, trying to distract himself from the tears forming at his eyes. “I'm sorry, I just...”

“No, it's fine.” Luke said quickly. “I didnt really expect anything, I, um, just thought...”

“It's okay. Do you wanna go back to cuddling? I know it makes you feel better.” No matter how angry Luke wanted to be at Ashton, he could never say no. “Little spoon?” Ashton asked. Luke nodded and they both got back under the covers and when Luke was facing away from Ashton, he finally allowed the tears to roll down his face.

 ****

That was 3 months and 21 days ago. The date was fixed permanently in Luke's face mind. Unlike what Luke thought would happen (them becoming awkward around each other), their friendship pretty stayed the same. Ashton still treated him the same, always asking to take selfies with him and tweeting cute things abut him, it only got a but frustrating at the times when Luke _really_ wanted to kiss Ashton. Like when he'd just come off stage, still sweaty and high off adrenaline. Or now, Ashton, snuggled up next to him, their bodies as aligned as they could be with the 3 inches Luke had on Ashton. Luke sighed internally. He was pretty good at the whole push-your-feelings-away thing, but Ashton made it so damn hard.

The movie reached an end, and Ashton peeked out from under the pillow he's acquired halfway through. “I'm never watching a scary movie again.” he said.

“Just wait until Halloween, you know Michael and Calum will want to watch the sequel to the Purge.”

“Fuck them.” Ashton replied.

“Nah, not really my type.” Luke said. Ashton rolled his eyes and hit Luke with the pillow he was holding. “Oh, its on now.” Luke declared, going straight for Ashton's tummy to start tickling him. Ashton giggle-screamed, rolling away from Luke, further up the bed. Luke kept tickling him, until they side by side.

“Uncle, uncle, stop, stop, I surrender!” Ashton shouted. Luke stopped and they both turned to face each other, the place where they had been being so close, meaning that Luke's lips ended up on Ashton's.

It was a complete mistake, Luke hadn't planned it and he knew he should've just pulled away, to minimise the slight awkwardness that was sure to follow, but he couldn’t bring himself to. It had been 3 months and 21 days since their first and last kiss, and Luke had been slowly forgetting what Ashton's kiss felt like, and he never wanted to.

Their lips stayed connected, as neither of them had pulled away yet. Fuck it, Luke thought, before wrapping a hand Ashton's waist, pulling their bodies close together and their lips even closer. Ashton showed no signs of objection, so Luke kept going, tangling his hand in Ashton's hair, chasing the angle of the kisses slightly. Luke felt Ashton's chest rising and falling rapidly against his. _He still hasn't pulled away,_ Luke thought. This was definitely longer than their previous kiss already, and Ashton had had enough time to pull away but he hadn't, so Luke kept kissing him, trying to store away exactly how Ashton kissed and how his lips felt. He began travelling down, kissing along Ashton's jawline and working down to his neck, biting gently in places, but being careful not to leave any marks. Ashton moaned before saying through deep breaths, “Luke, we, Luke, we need to...to talk.” Luke sighed, making his way back up to Ashton's lips and giving him one final kiss before pulling back. It wasn't all Luke wanted, but it was enough, as he now had Ashton's pants and moans to play on repeat.

“You don’t have to tell me again. I know you don’t like me _that way_. Just spare me and we can watch Finding Nemo and cuddle like we always do."

“No.” Ashton said firmly. “I want to talk. Now.”

“About what?”

“I just...I need to be honest with you.”

“Okay, go.” Luke said.

“Well, you know that, we've kissed, twice and um, I didn't exactly pull away in disgust either time.”

“Trust me, I knew that.” Luke replied.

“How did you know you liked me?” Ashton asked bluntly.

“I don’t know, I just felt it.” Luke replied honestly. “I just thought everything you did was amazingly cute and that I, um, I really wanted to kiss you, like all the time, which, well, I did that one time and, I just saw myself in a relationship, well I wanted to and um...” Luke trailed off. They sat in silence for a while, Ashton thinking and Luke trying to avoid looking at Ashton.

Suddenly, Ashton leaned forward and pressed his lips to Luke's. _Well this is new,_ Luke thought. They were kissing and Luke hadn’t instigated it. Ashton was such a good kisser, Luke wanted to kiss him forever. But he couldn’t.

“Look.” Luke said after pulling back. “I really _really_  want to keep kissing you, believe me, but it's not going to help me get over you, at all.”

“I know, but, maybe, maybe you don’t have to.” Ashton replied slowly.

“What do you mean?”

“I...I think that I want to be with you. Or at least try.”

“I thought you didn’t like me that way?” Luke asked.

“I thought that too, when you first kissed me, I mean, it took me by surprise, I didn’t even know you liked me, like that. But after, I couldn’t stop thinking about it, about you.”

“But you said...”

“Yes, Luke, I know what I said, I’m just reconsidering. Wow, if I didn’t know better I'd say you didn’t like me any more.” Ashton's face dropped. “You do still like me right? Because if not...”

“Yes, yes of course.” Luke took Ashton's hands. “Are you sure this is what you want?” Instead of a response Ashton leaned forward onto Luke's open mouth, inching his tongue inside. Luke brain fizzled out. All his thoughts were some variation on Ashton. _Ashton likes me. Ashton's kissing me. Ashton actually wants me back. Shit, Ashton's kissing me fuck wow._

Once Luke's brain actually realised he was making out with Ashton, Luke grabbed the side of his face, pushing their mouths closer together, before rolling over so Ashton was on straddling him. When Ashton pulled away and gave him a slightly confused look, Luke replied “I really liked the idea of you on top of me.” Ashton decided any further conversation was a waste of time and went straight back to kissing Luke, moving down his neck, pulling at Luke's t-shirt to get to his chest. Luke moaned, eyes fluttering closed. This was it. This was the best he could ever get. The best _anyone_ could ever get. He and Ashton were making out and Luke was getting harder by the second.

“Does this mean we're boyfriends now?” he asked.

“Is that what you want it to mean?” Ashton asked, lifting his head to look at Luke.

“I don't mind really.” Luke lied. He did mind. He wanted to be Ashton's boyfriend and go on cute dates and then have incredible sex when they got back.

“Well, I want it to mean we're boyfriends, so it does.” Ashton replied. Luke gave Ashton a wide smile.

“Good.”

“We should probably go on a date though. Like a proper _actual_ date.”

“I'd be down for that.” Luke said.

“Don't make sing our own song at you.”

“Well, if I do say so myself,” Luke began, flipping them over so he was on top. “I look pretty damn good in your American Apparel underwear.” Ashton giggled, scrunching his face.

“Well, let's see it then.” Luke smiled. This was the start of a beautiful relationship

 ****

The next morning, Luke woke up, in just his boxers with a similarly-clad Ashton Irwin behind him, both arms wrapped around Luke's body. He turned around in Ashton's arms to face him, watching as his chest rose and fell.

“Stop watching me sleep, you idiot.” Ashton murmured. Luke smiled, before pressing his lips to Ashton's gently. Because that was something he could finally do.


End file.
